


Play-Pretending

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [11]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparing to meet Oliver's mom, Connor suggests that they act more like a couple. It all works fine, until Connor has had enough and wants to be like this all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play-Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt on tumblr, "I'm sorry that I got way into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately."
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

Being in a relationship was exhausting. Trying hard to please the other person’s parents, trying to keep your partner happy, and trying to keep yourself happy. It was a lot going on. _Too_ much going on. Or at least, that’s what Connor would think if he were actually in a relationship.

It all started two weeks ago when Oliver’s mom came to town. They had been going on a few dates, taking things slow, everything was perfect. Until she came. Connor arrived at Oliver’s apartment with a frantic Oliver, pacing around the floor. “She thinks I’m in a relationship,” Oliver explained between heavy breaths. “I told her we were together, because I thought we _would_ be by the time she came, god I’m so stupid.” And seeing Oliver like that was absolute torture. Wracking his head around this, trying to figure things out. Connor had to do something. He had to.

“What if we pretend we’re serious? Put her at ease?” Connor had offered without even thinking. They hadn’t had sex since before Connor cheated, and things were still rocky, still sensitive. They still sat on opposite ends of the couch, didn’t hold hands, and especially didn’t even kiss. Their last kiss was over a month ago when Oliver had him pinned against the wall with his sudsy hands clutching his face tightly. That was the last time. And every night since then, Connor could still feel those soft lips ghosting over his own.

It sounded like a good plan, and Oliver had apparently thought so too, because he took Connor in his arms, hugging him tightly. But just as soon as he seemed to realize it, Oliver backed away with a flushed face, apologizing quietly.

And for a few days beforehand, they tried to act more like an actual couple. The held hands when they watched Netflix, and even gave each other soft kisses to the cheek when Connor left to go back home. It seemed like it was good practice for when he had to meet Oliver’s mother.

If only he knew how unprepared he really was for the ordeal. She was a short, small woman with a loud personality. She was incessant on Oliver and Connor being attached at the hip the _entire_ time she was around them. She would pinch their cheeks while cooing at how adorable they were, and how happy she was that Oliver found such a “beautiful man.” But just as she was getting ready to leave, she remarked how they didn’t seem very happy, because they hadn’t kissed the entire time she was there.

“Ollie, I come here to meet your boyfriend, maybe future husband, and you don’t even act happy around him! You don’t kiss him, and only stand close to him when I push you two together, what’s going on?” Her arms folded tightly over her chest, leaning against the counter and gave them a curious, unamused look.

Connor’s mouth fell open, his tongue slowly dragged over his lower lip. He should’ve just grabbed Oliver and kissed his mouth hard, but he couldn’t. After not kissing for so long, he was worried that it would upset Oliver. But when Oliver grabbed _him_ and kissed him, his eye blew open wide, quickly settling into the rhythm and kissed him back eagerly. The soft noises of approval were heard from where Oliver’s mom was standing. They pulled apart, lips and faces bright red. Connor could only smile at Oliver, and Oliver giving him a knowing look.

***

The following few times Oliver’s mom came over, they were attached at the hip. Holding hands, limbs entangled together—she practically had to separate them. But every time after she left, things would go back to the way they were before. Sitting apart from each other, hardly touching, going slow. Connor was the one who had suggested going slow, so really, it shouldn’t have been a problem. Only, he hated being so lovey in front of Oliver’s mother, just to turn around and act like it never happened. He _missed_ it.

One evening after she left, Oliver was washing dishes. The sight made Connor’s chest tighten. The last time Oliver was washing dishes, they kissed desperately with Connor pressed to the wall. A sinking feeling inside Connor told him that wouldn’t be happening tonight. With a sigh, he decided _screw it_ , and wrapped his arms around Oliver from behind, his chin resting on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s body tensed, dropping the sponge, and almost the plate.

“W-what are you doing?” Oliver stammered helplessly, both pressing back into Connor and pulling away. But Connor wasn’t having it; he gripped Oliver tighter before reaching to shut the water off. He quickly spun Oliver around, pressing him against the counter and crashed their lips together. Harder and more eager from the first time they kissed in front of Oliver’s mom. Connor held Oliver’s face securely, preventing Oliver from pulling away. And with the way Oliver kissed him back with as much fervor, Connor figured the other man didn’t want to pull away.

He snatched Oliver’s bottom lip, carefully—experimentally—sucking and rolling it between his teeth. The noise that emitted from Oliver made Connor’s knees buckle before slipping his tongue inside Oliver’s mouth. It was slow, but also fast. Tender, but aggressive. Loving. They pulled away seemingly at the same time, chests heaving, and foreheads pressed together. Smiles spread over both of their faces, Oliver laughed softly. “So…what are you doing exactly?” he breathed out warmly, his arms snaking around Connor’s middle, keeping him held in place.

“Sorry… guess I just got so caught up in playing house that I just needed to kiss you.” Connor remarked with a shy grin, his cheeks warm from both the kissing, and embarrassment. Oliver merely smiled in reply, biting his lower lip.

“Should’ve done it sooner…” Oliver trailed off, pulling Connor’s face back down to connect their lips in another kiss.

They weren’t perfect. They got angry and frustrated with each other. Sometimes Connor would leave angry, and come back the next day with flowers. Sometimes Oliver would get upset and say that he didn’t deserve Connor, and other times he would be frustrated with himself for being in so deep with him. But right now, none of that mattered. All that was important was them standing there at the counter, fists knotted in each others shirts, and kissing like it might be their last. Because right now, they were _happy_.


End file.
